metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Gary McGolden
Gary McGolden was a journalist and nonfiction writer who was best known for his past bestseller, The Telekinetic Powers of the Loch Ness Monster - The True Energy Source of UFOs. Biography McGolden was a journalist who focused on the paranormal. He believed that he was kidnapped by aliens while he was young, resulting in him having paranoia and believing that many conspiracies were going on in the world. He leaked information about the Shadow Moses Incident in his report The Shocking Conspiracy Behind Shadow Moses. Shadow Moses Incident In May 2007, McGolden received an optical disc from his friend Max Smithson, chief editor of the magazine MEGASURPRISE (although he was initially reluctant to open the package, thinking it was a letter bomb). It contained the book In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth by Nastasha Romanenko. After reading the book, he decided to conduct an investigation to see if the contents of the disc were true. Wanting to learn more, McGolden joined his cousin, John-Dee, a fisherman in Alaska, on June 24, 2007 (the anniversary of his supposed abduction by aliens). He asked John-Dee to take him to Shadow Moses Island, though John-Dee was reluctant because he had heard that he could not come too close or else he would be arrested and interrogated. Nonetheless, he agreed to bring him to the island as close as possible without being detected. 52 miles from the island, McGolden swam to Shadow Moses Island, humorously disguised as a giant tuna. When he arrived at the abandoned facility on the island, he discovered that his cousin had been captured and tied-up. McGolden then tried to escape the island but was himself caught by agents of the Patriots. He was then taken prisoner in a weather observation building and interrogated about the contents of the disc given to him by Smithson. He refused to reveal anything, and went on to accuse them of being agents of the secret society that commanded even the President, while insulting them. Just as he was about to be killed by his captors, due to his lack of cooperation and assertions towards them, a stealth-camouflaged Solid Snake rescued him, although he was convinced that "it had to be an alien, one of the little grey kind." The ultimate fate of John-Dee is unknown. "The Shocking Conspiracy Behind Shadow Moses" McGolden wrote about what happened to him on Shadow Moses Island in "The Shocking Conspiracy Behind Shadow Moses" and sent it to Max Smithson. However, his lack of credibility and the humorous tone adopted in his book resulted in nobody taking seriously what happened to him. Shortly thereafter, he vanished without a trace, presumably suggesting that he was either killed by the Patriots or went into hiding. Max Smithson revealed that he never gave Gary the optical disk. It was likely that Solid Snake gave Gary the optical disk after the failure of the publication of Nastasha's book, and knowing the tastes of Gary and his direction of the investigation. References Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). Category:MGS2 Characters